


Please Don't Lie

by dinosaur_rawr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur_rawr/pseuds/dinosaur_rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short One shot. Hannibal tries to tell Will he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but my mistakes. Un-beta

Please Don’t Lie to Me

Nothing had changed, when Will finally realized that his friend, his lover and unofficial psychiatrist was the Chesapeake Ripper, nothing changed. Hannibal was still Hannibal; now whole and his character clear. His dark demeanor was always there under the surface; just hidden behind a well-crafted person suit.  
That moment of clarity when every piece fell into place. Will stood frozen in front of the man he loved and realized Hannibal could never truly reciprocate that emotion. However, he decided he was going to be a selfish man and keep his secret. Even if it meant that he was letting a serial killer continue to roam free, because truly what has the world done for him?

Nothing.

It hurt him that Hannibal could never truly love him and was most likely using him to stay out of prison. Though, none of that mattered if it meant he could have someone that would understand him and did not treat him as if he was ‘fine china’ or a sociopath.  
To Will, Hannibal may be a cannibalistic killer but his victims had it coming. Will wanted to be happy and knew he could find happiness in Hannibal’s companionship even if it meant he would not be loved back.

Hannibal was over joyed when Will finally realized the truth of who he really was. If possible his heart was blossoming with warmth and affection. A feeling he thought no longer existed after the death of his parents and beloved Mishca.  
He had feared that he misread Will and the other man was surely going to turn him in to the FBI. He would have been forced to kill the one person that had peaked his interest and wormed into his heart. Conversely, Will choose him, choose a life with a psychopath over his morals.  
Hannibal didn’t know how he could express his love to Will. Maybe he could get some advice from Alana or Jack.  
The first time he tried to show Will his affection he had made dinner for them as usual, but made Will’s favorites. He also made Will’s favorite dessert. 

“Hannibal why are you doing this? Is there something I should be worried about?” Will asked with uncertainty. 

“Whatever do you mean William? Does the food not meet your taste?” Hannibal was confused, it was his first time making this southern dish but he knew he had made it perfectly.

“No it’s not the food. I feel like this is going to be my last supper.” Realizing what his lover had meant by his pervious questions. Hannibal was stunned that Will would think he could kill him.

“Not at all William, this is a gesture of my affection for you. I wanted to show you how much I loved you.” Hannibal said sincerely.

“Please don’t lie to me.” Was all Will said before leaving the table and dining room altogether. Hannibal didn’t understand why Will would think he would lie about such a thing. Jack’s advice didn’t work. He would have to move to plan B.

___

Will didn’t understand why Hannibal would try to lie to his face so directly. He had already made peace with the fact that his lover could never love him back. How could a psychopath feel love when they were incapable of such an emotion?  
He was angry with himself for even believing in those words for a second. They were doing well after Will discovered the truth. He still had his home in Wolf Trap, but mainly lived with Hannibal in Baltimore. He couldn’t force the other man to let his pack live in his home.  
At the moment he really wanted to be surrounded by his pack and not think about Hannibal. He knew he was being immature about the situation, but the words still hurt. Instead he opted to take a hot shower and wrap himself in the fluffy blanket on their bed.

He felt the bed dip on Hannibal’s side and knew the other man was getting into bed. Will let himself get pulled into his lover’s arms and tucked his head under the other’s chin. They remained silent, neither wanting to disturbed the understanding calm between them. It was an issue they would deal with on another day.  
_____

It had been weeks before Hannibal tried again. Alana had mentioned taking Will on a date or doing something he enjoyed. So here they were in a river somewhere in Wolf Trap fly fishing. Will has teaching him some techniques and delving into some childhood memories.

“I’m surprised you wanted to join me today. I know this isn’t your type of ‘hunting’.” Will was curious why his lover had willingly wanted to go fishing with him.  
“This is an activity you enjoy and I wanted to experience this with you.” 

Everything was going so well until they were back at Will’s house preparing dinner. Watching the precision Will had with preparing fish, made Hannibal hope that one day his lover would go hunting with him.  
Standing behind his love and wrapping his arms around his slim waist Hannibal whisper in his ear, “I love you my William.”

Shocked by the words, Will dropped the knife he was holding. Body shaking, he turned to the other man, “I want you to leave. Please stop lying me!”  
______

The last two attempts in telling Will he loved him has failed miserably and had only pushed his lover further away. Hannibal was getting frustrated at his failure and Will’s inability to trust his words. Turning to the only medium he could express his true feelings, Hannibal hoped Will could finally see he was not lying.  
Jack had called the pair to another crime scene. 

He was anxious for Will to see his gift. Together, they stood in front of the body of a man once known as Matthew Brown. Hannibal believed it was poetic to choose a man who was so entranced by his William that he would attempt to kill Hannibal just to please the other.  
Will stood stock still in front of the crime scene. 

There kneeling on one knee with his chest cavity open, filled with red roses, and his arms out stretched with his heart in hand was Matthew Brown.  
Closing his eyes and opening his mind, the pieces fell into place. As he opened his eyes again, Matthew was no longer kneeling in front of him. It was Hannibal in his 3 piece.

“I truly love you my William. This is the only way for me to prove my affection without cutting out my own heart to gift to you.”

_______


End file.
